Loki's Wife
by Allusia16
Summary: Alithya is accepting Loki's death and has moved to Earth to prepare for her baby's birth. When Loki comes back to earth on a war path resulting in the calling of the Avenger's, things go from bad to worse. But now that Loki sees his wife and son on earth he must decide whether to continue his dark path or try and regain his family which he thought was gone.
1. Chapter 1

1

I often look up at the sky at night and wonder if somewhere _he_ is alive looking back up. Are we looking at the same stars? Is he wondering what I am doing or how his son will be doing?

My hands rose and rested on my large belly. It was very cold in Asgard tonight, and I had a large black cloak wrapped around me to keep warm.

"Here you are again, my sister." I hear Thor say. I turned my head gently and looked at the ground facing him.

"Do not be surprised." I merely told. He moved over to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing surprises me about you anymore." he said humorously. "You are due to give birth in a matter of days to a prince, Alithya. Have you decided if you will give birth to him here or in Jotunheim? "

That question has been asked numerous times of me as the baby grew in my belly.

"Still pestering me with that same question." I replied and he nodded.

"Because you have yet to give me an answer. It is very important that you are as comfortable as possible. And I am sure the frost giantesses would want their queen to be heavily guarded in her weakest of times," he said letting his hand slide over my belly. He was the only one permitted to touch my stomach, along with Frigga and Odin. "It will also be time to choose a name."

Now I moved from him with my hands up in annoyance.

"Stop with the names." I said angrily looking at him with anger in my eyes. He only showed sympathy in his eyes. I thank Odin for his patience. I sighed heavily and held myself now looking away with tears in my eyes shaking my head. "He was supposed to name him, once the baby is born."

Now I was crying my eyes out and Thor moved over to me taking me into his arms and holding me close.

"It's okay." he soothed gently placing his chin on my head. "Things have been very stressful and emotional for you here. I want to take you to earth so you can stay with Jane."

I leaned back and looked up at him.

"I will be going into labor soon." I replied and he nodded.

"I know, but this stress is not good for your baby. Earth can be the place you go to rest completely. Any duties that must be taken care of on Jotunheim, I will see them done. You need this, Alithya." he explained. I looked down in thought. Maybe he is right. On Earth there would be no stress for me. It could be solid ground and maybe not a bad place to give birth to my son. I have been in deep thought for some time about where my son will be born. Now that I am Queen of Jotunheim, I have been quite busy with my duties to them. I had to make sure no other forces tried to take my land from me or try conquer them. It took a while to even make a successful treaty with Asgard. There were no more wars between the Asgardians and the frost giantesses. The frost giants barely agreed. I had my giantesses to thank for that.

Threatening not to mate with the giants played heavily in my favor. Now the giants and giantesses will aid Asgard and Asgard will aid them in return. I nodded slowly.

"Okay. We will leave first thing in the morning. Your father should hear our conversation and look for a safe place to drop us off." he explained. I gave a light scoff and turned from him now.

"My _father_." I said with mild bitterness. Thor sighed.

"Alithya, you and your father need to end this feud that is going on between you. It has been months." he said. I shook my head.

"There is no feud between us, because there is nothing between us." I snapped. He tilted his head.

"He is your father." he told.

"Yes and he has lied to me all my life about who I am- what I am." I replied. He nodded.

"Yes, but he was only doing it to protect you."

"No to protect himself and the sins he has committed." I snapped back again. He nodded raising his hands in defense.

"You should talk to your father. It isn't right that you have been avoiding him." he said. I scoffed.

"More like avoiding me." I said and now he gave me a look.

"He only stands at one place, sister." he reminded me and I shrugged.

"He made his choice." I replied. He nodded.

"And it seems so have you." he said. "Do you really want this hate and anger to travel to your son? Would you really make him despise his grandfather?" I now crossed my arms once more and turned away thinking deep about his question.

"Loki, too despised our father and you know what happened." he said. I growled angrily, my eyes glazing over red, and I swiftly whipped my body at him.

"My son will NOT fall into darkness like _him_!" I said angrily. Thor now raised his hands in defense to calm me.

"Yes you are right, he will not be. But you are in that state minus the consumed craziness." he told. I wanted to be angry at that insult, but I couldn't, because what he said was true. Once more I was crying again and my stomach was hurting badly.

"Ow, ow." I cried shivering now and Thor was at my side holding me up as I was starting to crouch.

"You have overdone yourself already in a matter of minutes." He said.

"It's your fault." I said in pain.

"Yes I have heard that a lot. Come let us get you to bed then we will leave for Jane's in the morning." he said. Sleep sounded amazing right now. He guided me back inside and helped me into my bed and then left. I ran my fingers over my stomach in thought.

I guess now I had to name my baby. I looked down at my stomach. I don't hear my baby's voice anymore and for a moment, I thought something was wrong with him, but I can feel his heart beating strongly in his little chest. I was sure he would have more frost giant genes, because _he_ is a full frost giant and I am only half. His genes were bound to be stronger.

"So how about it baby boy, what name sounds good to you?" I whispered to myself before letting my tired day over take me.

Author's notes

Hey everyone! So here's the first chapter of the sequel to Heimdall's Daughter. I plan to re-watch the avengers tonight so I can tie my plot in with the movie. If you have not read the first fanfiction, you should. Because there is so much to Thor there will most likely be a third fanfiction coming up for Loki and Alithya .If anyone has any suggestions about the name of Alithya's baby inbox me. Anyways, I made a poll wanting some opinions on who you think should be the man who wants to try and capture Alithya's heart and will be Loki's obsession to kill lol. Anyways see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

2

The next morning, I was in the tub and Frigga sat at the side of the tub running a gentle cloth over my arm.

"How long will you be on Earth?" she asked lightly. So, Thor had already made our plans known to the queen and most likely the king.

"For a short time." I replied. She nodded running the cloth in soothing motions.

"Even though that planet is weak, it is still filled with disease and unjust practices. It is not fit for a child of Asgard and Jotun blood to be born there. Once it leaves your womb, the tainted air will already devour my grandson." she explained. I smiled. It was nice having my mother queen so close. I could talk to her on the same level now that I too am a queen.

"Earth is no Asgard." I agreed. "But it would help me to keep my mind off _him_."

She nodded.

"Agreed." she said gently.

"If I can help it, I will try and be back before the baby arrives." I responded. She nodded and smiled.

"Good. It would fill me with utter happiness to hear his loud yet blessed cries among the kingdom's halls." she said. I nodded in agreement.

"I think it is better for him to be born in warm halls, rather than dark cold caves." I said now standing up from the water. Beads of water slid down and off my round large stomach. I exhaled gently and turned towards Frigga. She was coming back into the room with a green robe.

"I have something for you." she responded. I was tying the robe around my body, when I heard her. I looked at her curiously and she folded her fingers together and left back into my room. I slowly waddled after her and she had picked up something off my bed. It was a small white silk cloth. She held it close to her heart before turning to me. In her eyes, I saw tears forming.

"You would never have seen the anger on his face when you were before him, but on the night of your wedding, Loki planned to give you something he had specifically made for you. He had misplaced it and had been upset about it for quite some time, yet he would not let his anger show to you. I recently found it amongst his things and knew you would like to have it." she said. Now it felt like something had clenched my heart, and now I was nervous. She held out the piece of cloth to me, and I opened my hands and she placed it slowly into my palms.

I opened the cloth and in it was a silver ring with black patterns spiraling around it and the spirals all came together at a large dark green princess cut stone which had small little diamonds encrusted around it. My heart melted now and I just stared at it.

"There are no words to describe the beauty of this ring." I replied looking up at Frigga who had one tear slide down the left side of her cheek. I knew this was hard for her. I placed the ring on my left hand's ring finger and the stone looked huge on my small finger. I looked up at Frigga once more and showed her my hand. I see most women do this when given engagement rings. She smiled at it and nodded.

"Perfect." she replied. After a second more she leaned forward and hugged me gently. I returned it and felt my baby bump keep us apart. She then pulled back and rubbed my shoulders. "I will leave you to get dressed."

I nodded and watched her leave. I looked at my ring and felt my own emotions start to overtake me, but I kept it together. I removed the pin that held my curls together and I felt it all fall down to the top of my bottom. Time has truly aged me, I feel.

I moved over to my closet and slid on a green dress with black long sleeves and slid on some grey boots. I pinned half of my hair back with a black pin and left the rest down. I moved to pull out a black cloak and as I placed it around my body, there was a hard knock at the door.

"Alithya may I enter?" I hear Thor ask. I moved over to it and opened the door.

"Yes. Were you able to speak with Jane?" I asked and he nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, but we are also not on the best of speaking terms." he said. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and he held his arm up for me to take. Ever since my baby started to grow and stretch my stomach, Thor never let me walk far distances without him being near to hold me should something happen. I wrapped my arm around his and we left my room.

"What happened?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She would like me to be around more, and I would like that as well, but I with the realms tearing each apart constantly I cannot keep commitments I have made to her in earlier days." he explained. I smiled.

"Earth women are complicated." I told and he nodded glancing down at me.

"As well as Earth men." he said. I arched a brow and looked up at him.

"What are you trying to accuse me of?" I asked with a smirk. He shrugged.

"I have seen how they act. They like to take advantage of things especially women who may come off as innocent and weak and you will look just that on Earth. Remember you are going there for a few days of rest." he explained. I nodded.

"You forget I am not weak when pregnant." I replied. He nodded.

"Yes with Jotun blood you can do many things Asgardian pregnant women couldn't. You even lifted Volstagg over your head when he stole your boar's meat." he said with a laugh.

"And he will remember next time not to take my-" I was suddenly out of breath and I inhaled deeply and then exhaled as well and stopped in all movements. Thor looked at me.

"Alithya?" he asked. I could feel warm liquid sliding down my thighs causing a large wet stain in the middle of my dress. Thor and I both looked down at the pol of liquid around my dress.

"Oh Odin, Thor the baby is coming!" I said with shock. Thor lifted his head.

"Get me the medics, the king, and the queen!" he commanded the guards who rushed away on command. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me. "Let us get you to your bed."

He moved with great speed and kicked open my bedroom's door. My heart was speeding now and I felt like my mind was growing blank from all the panting. I was light headed already. With one hand, Thor threw off the blankets and placed me down. Now the room was filling with the medical team.

"Let's remove her clothes and get her into her gown." Aedyn, the head medical Asgardian said. Thor moved back and stood between Odin and Frigga.

"Oh this is a glorious day." Odin said. I could feel my clothes being torn off and a white floral gown being placed over my head. Already I was feeling pain. I began groaning in pain, my legs spreading open. Aedyn moved between my legs and now there were numerous females beside me placing cool cloths on my head and running this soft feeling water over my legs. I could feel my body absorbing it and now my lower half was mildly numb, the pain dying down.

"Princess, the baby is coming and he isn't waiting for an invitation." Aedyn said seriously. Always the serious blond medic. He is also a skilled warrior, one of Odin's finest, yet he is very calm and poised. Many enemies think he is weak until you see him on the battle field.

I nodded panting more. "Let us begin with pushing." He nodded firmly and I nodded back and inhaled and started to push, but the second I did, pain shot up from my vagina and all the way up into my stomach and to the point my head was hurting, and I threw my head back and roared with utter pain. Before I knew it, my Jotun horns spiraled out of my forehead and my skin paled blue and that would mean my golden eyes would be their crimson red color. The female medics screamed in fear and moved back. But Aedyn remained between my legs holding them down.

"It is okay Princess." he soothed. "Your body has never experienced birth so it just thinks you're being badly hurt. You cannot keep this form, however your body will grow too cold for the baby even on the day of labor. You must control yourself."

"Fight it, sister." Thor said. Frigga looked worried, her arm wrapped around Thor's and her other hand was hidden in Odin's hand. I nodded and closed my eyes trying to calm myself. My horns uncoiled from my ears and disappeared into my forehead once more. I could see my blue legs fading to their chocolate colored pigment. Aedyn nodded. The other females were back beside me running water over my face and chest.

"Push." Aedyn demanded and I did not. I couldn't do it. Feeling that pain and knowing it could put me back in my Jotun state and end up harming my baby frightened me beyond belief. But I could still feel him coming.

"I cannot, I am scared." I said crying now. Loki, I am scared. Thor moved over towards me taking my hand in his.

"You can do this, Alithya. What is pain now will only be a distant memory." he said kissing my hand. "You are strong." His eyes held strength and gave me courage. If only Loki could be here to do the same. I nodded and Aedyn looked up from between my legs, electric blue eyes telling me something was happening.

"I can see the head. Princess, take hold of your valor, take a big breath and push!" he commanded.

"Do it now Alithya." Thor coached and I inhaled a large breath and began to push. The pain fought with my body, and I groaned and yelled in pain as my body wouldn't let me stop pushing. My head fell back and I closed my eyes tightly. If my father was watching me now, he had better not give me anymore attitudes after what I am going through.

Maybe he felt guilty about everything he has done, maybe he didn't. Loki flashed into my mind. Why did you have to die?

I thought I was the only one still screaming until I felt nothing but emptiness in my stomach and something was screaming with me, but it was higher and more needy with pain then I was. My eyes fluttered open, and my screaming faded from my ears only replaced with the high pitched screaming. I was panting heavily and I looked up with clouded eyes and looked at Thor's face. He was smiling wide and happily and then he looked down at me.

"He is here, Alithya. He is here." he said and his words made me smile. I looked forward and saw Aedyn looking at me with positive eyes and he nodded once at me with his hands bloody and in them was a small blanket and in that small blanket was a little blue brain looking thing. I began to smile even more, tears streaming down my face. Aedyn walked over to the side of the bed, and Thor moved back so the medic could take his place.

"The first real hands he should touch are yours." he said. So that's why he held him with a blanket. He lowered the baby into my arms, still crying and screaming. I lifted my arms and took his cold body into my warm ones and I brought him to my body. I used some of the blanket to wrap his body and his arms flailed a bit as he cried more. I only smiled and looked him over. Small Jotun patters covered his body and when he peaked open his little eyes, I could see they were red as blood themselves. I couldn't help but touch him. My fingers gently slid over his face and at that moment, his skin began to form blotchy spots of color which soon over took his entire body.

He now was a mixture of black and white almost. He was tan now. His eyes now faded from red to a beautiful sparkling gold.

"He is perfect." Odin said. Now the medical team was cleaning up the sheets and took the bowls of water with them on their way out. Aedyn looked at Odin who placed his hand on his shoulders in thanks.

"He is healthy." Aedyn said and with that he left the room. Frigga and Thor moved over me sitting on each side of me on the bed and looked down at my baby.

"He is so beautiful." Frigga said.

"And he will be strong." Thor added. Odin came near the bed as well looking down at us.

"Loki would be proud." he said, and I nodded knowing he would be.

"Yes." I said gently and looked down at the child.

"What will you call him?" Thor asked and I looked up at him in thought before looking down at my son. I knew from the curious look in his watery eyes, that he would always be loved and would always have the divine protection of two worlds. He would also be strong and strike fear in the heart of his enemies. When I die, he will be the king of Jotunheim, a god who will protect his loved ones.

"Asmund."I replied gently. Now everyone in the room had soft smiles in agreement. Even Odin smiled with approval it seemed.

"Welcome to the world, Prince Asmund, divine protector." Thor said.

Author's Notes

So here's the next chapter, things will be popping off soon. I chose Asmund because it just seemed to fit his future personality plus it just sounded good to me. Anyways be sure to answer the poll and I will see you all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Through most of the day, I spent in my bed resting and regaining my strength while Asmund suckled from my breasts gaining strength of his own. He had dark curly hair and he just kept his little eyes closed while he curled into my body.

Thor, was at the door looking in every other direction except me and Frigga remained as well just smiling with happiness. Odin had left to continue his duties. It seemed they didn't want to leave my sight. Once Asmund was burped, I happily held him out to Frigga whose eyes sparkled and she moved over and gently took my son into her arms. I took this moment to pull my gown back over my chest, so Thor would not be so uncomfortable.

"Oh he is perfect." Frigga said, and I smiled slowly getting out of bed. Asmund stared up at Frigga as she cradled his small head. Thor came over to us finally and looked over his mother's shoulder.

"I can see such strength in his eyes." he told and I smiled looking down at him now. He looked so innocent, so small and fragile.

"I will be taking him to see my father." I replied. Frigga and Thor looked at me with mild shock. I knew my husband could not see him, and this will be a moment Asmund will miss himself. I will not take this moment from my father. Thor watched me carefully before smiling wide.

"I think that would be a wise choice." he told. Frigga smiled and handed Asmund back to me, and I took him. He was perfectly wrapped in his blanket, and I just looked down at him and smiled. I felt strong enough to walk, so I turned and left the room. I moved down the hall, and as I did, numerous people looked at me with pride and happiness in their eyes. When I left the kingdom, I was greeted with many Asgardians who ooed and awed at the sight of my son.

I was very grateful for their acceptance. They knew exactly what my son was, and they still saw him as a prince of Asgard. I traveled onto the rainbow bridge. Even though the bifrost was destroyed by the battle between Thor and Loki, we managed to rebuild it. It took time, but it was done. I saw my father standing like a statue in front of the bifrost. Once I was a few feet in front of him I just stared at him. He looked at me with the same mindless stare. Asmund cooed in my arms and I just stared down at him then looked up at my father.

"I am sure you saw that you grandson was born." I replied. There was a split pause now, and I watched my father's eyes shift onto Asmund's small form.

"It was hard to miss." he said and I nodded slowly rocking Asmund slowly in my arms. "He looks…well." I could tell my father was not really use to showing such mild emotions. I nodded.

"He is." I replied and moved up to him further. Come on, Alithya break his shell. Once I was right in front of him I looked down at Asmund. "He came out as blue as ice, eyes red like hell fire. But now he takes on our form." I lifted him up a bit to my father, and he looked down at the child slowly tilting his head and observing him.

"He looks like his mother… and his father." he said calmly now looking up at me. His eyes showed a small trace of warmth and I slowly smiled.

Now I was just remembering Jane. I was supposed to see her.

"Can you drop us in human Jane's town?" I asked.

"You will need to hold him close beneath your robes if you want him to be safe." he answered. I smiled and nodded pulling up some of the long hanging robes around the sleeves. I held him close to me and looked at my father.

"If Thor asks, you may tell him that the queen of Jotunheim has gone to earth." I instructed and he nodded his head once.

"Yes, my queen." he said and I smiled and moved into the bifrost, holding Asmund close to me shielding him. In seconds, lights devoured us and I landed on firm ground within seconds, in a low crouch. Asmund was still within my hold and I unwrapped for a second to make sure he was okay. His entire body was blue and he was cold and I grew worried and looked him over more, but he began to open his red eyes and his blue form faded into the tan color of before. He looked up at me and already he was beginning to giggle.

"Aw did you like that ride, sweet thing?" I asked.

"Alithya?" I heard a familiar tone. I looked up and saw I was in the back yard of Jane's house and Jane was standing there with shock on her face. I smiled.

"Jane." I said happily, and her hands covered her mouth.

"It that…?" I nodded and she began to squeal and moved down the porch steps and over to me. I let her hold Asmund and she just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. What's his name?" she asked. I smiled watching her.

"Asmund." I replied and she gasped and rocked him slowly.

"Asmund. So beautiful, hi little Azzy." she said in a loving baby tone. I only smiled and already felt tired from being dropped here.

"I thought I would come visit you, so you too could see Asmund." I replied. She smiled at me and nodded looking around me.

"Um, Thor didn't come?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No. He did not. I heard you two were disputing." I replied. Asmund now started to whimper and cry. "Ah he must be hungry again." Jane nodded.

"Of course. Come in. You are happy to stay here for a few days." she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much, I would like that." I replied and she nodded and handed Asmund back to me.

"Come in. Let's get you settled in then." she responded and I nodded and followed her inside.

Hours passed, and the moon was up high in the sky. Jane had a crib already prepared for us, but Asmund was on the bed I would sleep in. She let me wear one of her black night gowns too. I was glad we wore the same size clothes. I was on my side watching Asmund as he cooed lightly on his back. I twirled my fingers over his head and as I did, little snowflakes appeared from the air and Asmund went oooh and tried to grab the snowflakes.

I smiled gently and heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and sat up to see Jane. She was fully dressed, a sign she was going somewhere. She smiled.

"Hey. I got an emergency call from the lab and need to go in. Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked. I nodded. I had my strength back, so I could protect the house and my child if needed.

"Yes. We will be fine." I replied. She nodded and smiled before closing the door again. I looked back down at Asmund who had closed his eyes and his small form began to fade blue when he inhaled and then faded back out when he exhaled. He must not be able to control any of his forms yet. It was okay, he would learn. I lifted him off the bed and placed him in the crib. His head rested upon a small pillow, and I pulled the blankets over his small body. I smiled and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy loves you my son. And so does your father." I whispered and moved back to my bed. I got under the blankets and just curled up and stared at the crib. I never thought I would ever have a child, and I never thought he would grow up without a father. I closed my eyes letting tears steam down my face now.

" _Alithya."_ I heard a faint whisper. My eyes snapped open and I sat up feeling something in the pit of my chest. I looked around knowing I had heard a noise. I looked around wondering where it could be coming from. _"Alithya."_

Outside. I threw the blankets off my body and moved towards the door. I looked back at the crib and then all around the room making sure the windows were tightly shut. I kept the door open so I could hear Asmund in case he woke up.

I moved through the dark house, feeling the strange sensation in my chest grow. I moved to the front door and just swung it open. Now my entire body went weak and more tears streamed down my face.

He stared right at me, green eyes filled with emotions I could not explained. I took only a few steps onto the front porch. This was obviously a trick.

"I have grieved too long, that my mind has finally decided to play tricks on me." I whispered. He shook his head slowly and took smooth steps towards me. I shook my head now crying more. "You are not here."

He took hold of my arms and I tried to pull back, but he would not let me.

"Your mind is fully in tact my love. I am here and I am very much alive." he said. I still did not wish to believe it.

"Loki-" But my words were immediately cut off as his lips devoured mine in a heated passionate kiss. Already, his arms wrapped around my back pulling me into him. In mere seconds, his hands were moving up from my back and down to my bottom exploring every inch of my back side. He bit my bottom lip causing me to gasp gently and he tugged on it slowly.

"Oh how I have missed you." he whispered against my lips his eyes slowly opening. My lip quivered and I gently took hold of his face, and he only smiled down at me.

"You are here." I concluded gently, and he nodded in agreement.

"I am here." he said now looking down at my body and his eyes were shocked and he looked back up at me with wide eyes.

"My child?" he asked now nervously, and now I nodded and a loud cry could be heard from the house. Loki's eyes widened even more as he looked up at the house. I smiled and brought Loki's face back to mine and he just looked at me with deep emotional eyes.

"Your son." I said softly and his bottom lip quivered now and already I was taking his hands. "Let me take you to him." I began to pull him towards the house. His hand curled into mine and it felt real. How was he here, alive?

None of that mattered to me right now. All I wanted for him to see was his son.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Our hands remained locked in one another's as I led him into the house. Asmund was crying and whimpering. The second we reached the hall, Loki stopped now causing our hands to pull a bit. I looked back at him to see he looked gravely worried. His eyes were connected to the hall for a moment before looking down at me.

"What if he does not recognize me?" he whispered. I slowly shook my head placing my hand on his cheek.

"You are a man that no one can forget." I replied and continued to move down the hall, this time without holding his hand. He would need to walk this path on his own even if it was only a small minor path. He followed me down the hall into the open doored room. I smiled once we entered it. Slowly we moved over to the crib and Loki looked down with first a professional stare, but then it melted just as quickly as it came. Now they were both face to face. Crying Asmund and Jotun Loki. His eyes just widened and he slowly placed his hand over his mouth. The sight before me will be a memory forever. I leaned over and gently placed my hands behind Asmund's head and lower body and lifted him.

Loki watched my every move as the infant moved into the air. I moved over to him and stared up at him with a loving smile.

"A father should at least be able to hold his son." I said softly. Loki just looked down at me and soon Asmund.

"Is- Is he just like us?" he asked looking at me. I smiled.

"Hold him and find out." I replied. Loki looked from me to Asmund again before lifting his arms. By now Asmund had quieted down, and as Loki's hands moved out slowly to for him, well after he shook them and curled his fingers in and out for a second. I held out Asmund to him, and slowly his hands began to reach under the baby's. Now he left my hands and was in the hands of his father. Loki brought him to his chest and slowly, very slowly, Asmund's skin began to change and fade blue, eyes dying from gold and glowing red now. Loki could not help, but smile with utter pride. His own skin was changing and fading blue to match the baby's.

Now Asmund was cooing and biting on his own hands as Loki lifted him high into the air to gaze at him.

"He is perfect." he whispered, and I moved over to Loki and leaned my cheek on his shoulder looking up at my son.

"He is just like us." I commented. Loki looked over at me and smiled warmly before kissing me gently.

Hours after the baby had fallen back to sleep, I stood in the living room now staring at Loki as he came from the baby's room. He only smiled.

"Now we can be a family." he said holding his arms out to me, and this time, with much regret, I backed away from him. Now he looked confused and hurt.

"Now onto pressing matters. Where have you been?" I asked. He only smiled warmly.

"Gathering my strength, so when I came back, things would be better." he said.

"Things are better now. I am the queen of Jotunheim and Thor has kept Asgard safe." I told. Now he scoffed, a scowl growing on his face

"Thor, the one responsible for everything that's happened to us." he said. I shook my head.

"No, you are responsible for everything that's happened to us. You fell Loki… you were alive and you didn't come back to me. I had to face many things by myself. I had to rule a world alone, I had to deal with the pains of a baby, and I had to _have_ a baby without you by my side, where you should have been." I said and now he moved over to me with arms out again. This time I turned around not wanting to face him, and he wrapped his arms around me slowly.

"Ssshh my love. All that is of the past. I am here now, and I am not going anywhere." he said. **"** Even if you could not see me, I was always there with you. In here." I felt his hand move over my chest and over my heart. I sighed softly and looked down some.

"What will you do now?" I asked turning to look up at him. His smile remained.

"I am going to take back what is mine, and I am going to make this planet a suitable gift for our son to rule one day." he said and now my body tensed and I pushed him from me.

"No!" I said almost loudly. "Still… nothing has changed. You are still only thinking of yourself."

"I am thinking of you and our child. This planet is but a means to an end. You see while I was falling, I met someone, someone powerful that could make this entire planet bend to our will." he said. I stared up at him with hurt eyes and the rest of my face showed it.

"Is ruling that important to you, that will throw us away again? Do you really believe that a throne is what you deserve, that you would go through blood shed once more to do it?" I asked. Loki shook his head and placed his hands on my cheeks.

"My love… I have an army, an army capable enough to meet this task and succeed at bringing this planet to its knees." he said running his thumbs over his cheeks. "All I want of you is for you to rule by my side." I stared into his eyes once more waiting for him to burst into laughter and tell me this was all a joke. Slowly, I shook my head.

"I already have a world to rule." I said taking a step back and moving casually and calmly back to my room.

"Alithya?" Loki called. A single tear streamed down my face and I moved back into my room and grabbed my cloak and slid it over my body. Now I moved over to Asmund and gently lifted him from his crib. "Where are you going?" I did not answer Loki as he was now in the doorway. I just moved past him and down the hall. I held my son close to me and moved towards the front door. I opened it, only to have another hand slam it shut again. Loki glared down at me now.

"You are not taking my son from me." he stated firmly. I frowned hard at him.

"The only thing that matters to me now is the protection of our child. If you stand against me, you will fail at ever having us back." I threatened. I may have been a mother and a wife, but I was also a queen, and I did well on my threats. Loki just stood there in shock almost, and I opened the door once more. This time he didn't stop me. I put the cloak around Asmund and moved out to the nearest field. Loki of course followed.

"Are you really choosing to play on the losing side?" he asked. I continued walking.

"I am willing to choose a side that keeps me and my son safe. Your side cannot grant me that." I said. Now he was before me.

"Can you really look me in the eyes and say that?" he asked. I stared up at him with pain in my eyes and nodded.

"You have given me no choice." I replied stepping back from him. Now he seemed shocked and hurt by my words. Once I was far enough, I looked up at the sky. It would only be seconds, before father would transport me.

"I will not give up on us." I heard Loki say. I looked down at me with soft eyes, and he looked more determined as ever. Light devoured me and I stared up at space as I went home.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Once I returned to the Bifrost, I expected my father to talk about Loki and seeing him.

"That was quick. I thought you would have stayed on Earth longer?" he questioned. I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked. My father was not a fool and never played games, so surely he saw Loki. He nodded his head.

"You were only there about a day and then you returned. I thought you wanted to show young Asmund the human world." he told. Loki must have used some magic to hide himself from my father or else he would have alerted the king. I held my son close thinking I needed to speak to Thor. I looked down at my child to see he was fast asleep.

"This is his home. He needs to grow here." I told and walked back to the kingdom. I hid my sadness until I returned to the kingdom and poured tear into my bed sheets. I cried quietly so my son would not be awakened. How could Loki even think that doing this would be okay? To enslave earth, to hurt the humans. He seemed interested in his son, yet I never got a chance to even tell him his child's name. I rolled on to my back and stared up at the ceiling feeling emptiness in my head. Thor. I had to tell him Loki had returned. I got up and moved to the door and opened it.

"Guard!" I called and one them approached me and bowed his head.

"Send Thor to me immediately." I called. The guard looked at me with rejection.

"He has left Asgard to fight off the Vulgarian realm for they are attacking many villages. He will be gone for a few days." he said. I winced at his words before realizing that I had left Jane unguarded with Loki at her home.

"I will be returning to earth. My son is to be guarded at all times." I demanded. I rushed for the Bifrost and demanded to go back to earth. How could I have not been thinking? Jane was defenseless against Loki. My father reluctantly took me back. I arrived at the front door and burst through it.

"JANE!" I called out and I saw her head poke out from the kitchen.

"Woah woah what is it?" she called quickly and moved over to me. I looked her over.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded looking me over.

"Yes, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Loki is back." I said and her eyes widened.

"What? Does Thor no?" she asked and I paced around shaking my head.

"No, he is off at war, but soon he will know. Loki will cause panic. He has a plan and I don't know what will happen." I responded. She looked me over again.

"Where is Azzy?" she asked.

"Home and safe." I responded. "If he is here… he will be planning something. I had to make sure you were safe." She nodded running her fingers through her hair.

"Yes. I'm fine. If something happens, your father will see it and Thor will come. Right now you need to be home with your son." she told. I winced.

"I can't leave you here unguarded." I replied. She shook her head.

"I will be fine. Thor will come if he comes here." she said. I was beside myself now, still not wanting to leave her alone.

"Alright." I responded and hugged her before leaving and returning home. When I arrived to my room, Frigga was soothing Asmund who was crying like all hell broke loose. She looked at me and sighed with relief.

"Where have you been?" she asked. I moved over to her and took Asmund holding him close.

"Loki is back, Mother." I responded. Her body went still and her eyes widened. I nodded. "He is not dead and he has some kind of new found power and evil in his eyes and evil plans for earth." I could see the hurt in her eyes as well as a glimpse of happiness due to his return. She gently grazed Asmund's head looking at him with soft eyes before they hardened and he looked at me.

"I will alert Thor and the king." she responded before moving to the door.

"But he is at war." I responded and she looked back at me.

"Not yet he's not." she said and turned from me leaving out the room. Amund had finally calmed down and I just looked down at him feeling tears form in my eyes.

"Will my son grow up in the shadow of his father?" I whispered. Hours later, once Asmund was asleep, I wrapped him in a blanket and lied him back in his crib. The door opened and I quickly turned to see Thor. I placed my pointer finger over my lips to quiet him and his once harsh movements, softened and stilled. He moved over to me and looked down at me.

"Is it true?" he whispers and I nod knowing what he meant.

"Yes. He is on earth." I replied. He became immediately tensed.

"Jane." he said.

"Is alright. My father will see if she is in distress… I do not know what he plans, but you must stop him." I replied and he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright. I will see to it this madness ends before it even begins." he said before turning and hurrying from the room. I knew not what he would do, but I hoped it ended with Loki being alive.

Days passed and soon all of Asgard knew Loki was alive, but not just that. He had something with him that was so powerful, I knew that it would only be used for evil. The tesseract. Thor was leaving now to capture Loki and bring him home before anything could happen. I stood behind my brother bouncing Asmund gently in my arms. He had a full head of black tresses with one gold eye and the other red. It seemed he had difficulty keeping form. Whenever he was sad or in distress, he turned blue. Right now he was eating a lock of my hair while I watched Thor place the last bit of armor on himself. He looked so determined so serious.

"Thor…" I said and he looked back at me through his mirror before turning to me. I slowly walked up to him, a tear sliding down my cheek in sadness. "What if he won't come back?" His large hand covered my cheek and wiped the tear back.

"Then I shall have to convince him to." He said with a small smile. I gave a weak smile in return and he just turned from me picking up Mjolnir. He then looked at Asmund and placed his hand over his head. "Watch over your mother young one." Asmund just cooed and gurgled some and Thor smiled at me before leaving the room.

Author's Notes

Ello, so I know it has been a while since my last update, but summer is in two weeks for me and I have my place all to myself which means I will continued updating fanfics. Some of ya'll voted for Capt. A and Iron man so we shall see what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

6

This was an utter disaster. Thor could not talk any sense to Loki, this I have seen in my tub filled with water that allowed a link of the Earth's view. Even as Thor begged Loki to think of me and Asmund who he finally got to hear his son's name. I had seen earlier the look of pride on his face as he heard the name. I hoped it hurt that he could not ask when he first saw our child. I was trapped in my bathroom pacing around each step I took stressed me. Loki was going to use to tesseract to start a war and enslave the planet. Who were his allies who brought such power to him?

Asmund cried from his crib in my room, and at the moment his needs had been met, so for the time being I let him cry. I was in green panties and a black wrap around my breasts with my cloak around me. I watched as Loki surrendered to Thor and some allies, who Thor had met on bad terms, called the Avengers. He was to be put on an aircraft of some sort in the sea. That is where I would go. I turned and moved back into my room and moved over to Asmund's crib.

"Shh do not cry my little trouble maker. We will try and talk some sense into daddy." I whispered wrapping him in my cloak and moving back towards the large tub. As I moved, my entire body faded into its deep blue hue. My horns formed out of my head and I could feel them curling upward. I needed a good amount of energy to use this link to move from this world to the next. This way my father would not see that I am gone. I had to do something. I could not just stand around watching as my brother and husband fight like long ago. I stepped up the stone steps of the tub and walked on the surface of the water standing directly in the middle of it. I looked down at Asmund, who was curled up in his blankets and I made sure his head was covered. "Are you ready my young one?"

He cooed up at me and I smiled as my gold eyes faded a blood red. Asmund's body reacted to mine and his small form faded from its beautiful tan complexion to the pale blue color. His small eyes fading red. I feared for my baby now as I looked at his little orbs and his round forehead. Two small horns poked from his skull through his skin. I hoped to Odin, he would turn out like me. I inhaled slowly and we began to ascend into the water. Wherever Loki was imprisoned, I would arrive in the nearest tub source on the ship. As our forms moved through aquatic space, everything on my body and Asmund's dissolved due to the power I was using to both shield us and transfer us to a new portal. My eyes were open and they stared up at the white light which was our portal.

Normal POV

Steven Rogers or Captain America as he was use being called these days was disappointed his warm bath water had gone cold due to his new allies unexpectedly showing up in his room to talk about Loki. His room was rather large and so was his bathroom. He had never seen a tub so large in a white tiled rom.

"Look, we have him contained. The second Dr. Banner finds the tesseract the quicker he can be taken to… your world and bring justice." Steve said. Thor shook his head.

"The tesseract _and_ Loki need to come back with me. Such power will never be safe on this planet." he said with his arms crossed.

"Oh don't count us out too quickly," Tony said with a scoff, "We have him now so just relax." Thor scoffed.

"Relax, I'm starting to believe you don't know the seriousness of this situation." Tony's arms opened and his mouth dropped.

"Of course I do." he said.

Natasha shook her head and looked at Bruce.

"How long before you locate the tesseract?" she asked.

"It will take a little time." he said.

"And I assume time isn't what we have at the moment?" Steven said and Thor nodded.

"Yes. Loki being here has affected not only my world, but someone else and another world. I need to take him back." he said. "With this army he has, they will win him the earth and whoever has aided him this power will get the tesseract."

Meanwhile, Loki was sitting patiently in the large cell prison that could drop him directly into the sky. He was amused somewhat as this was not made for him, but for the mindless beat of a doctor. He was so calm and patient, but something caught his spine causing him to shiver violently. His eyes snapped open and he seemed shocked and confused but also relieved. He slowly got up and stood on his feet looking around the room. This feeling he had that made him feel light off his feet began to cause him to shudder. He moved over to the glass before him and he placed his palm directly against it.

"She's coming." he responded breathlessly.

Thor and everyone was chattering quickly about this unknown alien army that was coming. However, a familiar feeling moved through Thor's body and he looked down and to the side caught off guard by this.

"Be quiet." he boomed causing everyone to freeze in their tracks and look at him.

"What is it?" Steven asked cautiously thinking they may have been under attack. Now everyone was cautious as they looked around. Thor was concentrating on the ground thinking this could not be right. Now his eyes flexed.

"No." he merely said. There was a loud burst coming from the bathroom and everyone jumped and looked as water exploded from the tub and toilet and even the sink and from it a woman of cinnamon brown skin whipped her black locks off her face with her arm. Bare-chested and exhaling sharply, the form was a woman who now stood in the shower, water falling to the ground soaking the floor and even the room. Everyone just stood there in utter shock and aw. In her other hand was a small naked child and Thor just stared with a small smile. The woman opened her eyes revealing gold hues and beauty that Steven had never seen before.

"Dude, you snuck a woman onto the ship?" Tony asked looking at Steven thinking this was very out of character. He slowly smirked and nodded with approval. "Nice. Major respect."

Thor shook his head smiling as if it was about time she had gotten into the game.

"She is not just a woman… she is Alithya, Princess of Asgard and Queen of Jotunheim and she is Loki's wife." he explained. Now everyone was taken back by this. Alithya inhaled some merely looking the child over, him being her only concern, "In her arms is the heir of the Jotunheim throne and prince of Asgard, Asmund… my nephew and Loki's son."

Now everyone looked at Thor with shock.

"Loki… a family?" Bruce asked.

Alithya's POV

I didn't know who the people were who surrounded me. All I saw was Thor introducing me.

"Brother." I said softly and he moved over to me shielding my body from the others.

"I was not expecting you to come so early. And you brought Asmund? That was very unwise." he said placing his hand on Asmund's small head. He just opened his eyes blinking up at his uncle.

"He is alright… I will not leave him to be watched by soldiers. With Loki's return, I need him with me." I said. He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him then." he told.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Thor ripped his cape off his armor and immediately wrapped it around Asmund and took my hand gracefully helping me from this tub.

"Woah… this- she- her… she is Loki's wife." A quick spoken man asked as I was now led from the bathroom. I just looked at Thor as Asmund looked around the bright room.

"I have seen your attempts, brother. Do not tell me Loki is lost to us we must try harder." I said.

"No offense, lady, but I am pretty sure Loki is beyond the point of no return." A red-haired woman responded sharply, arms crossed. I looked at the woman with a glare.

"Who is this woman who thinks she has an opinion in my presence?" I asked handing Asmund off to Thor who cradled him quickly. Now all the men's eyes flexed and averted their gazes to the ground as the woman arched a brow growing tense herself. The quick voiced man made a hissing cat noise before Thor moved between us.

"Sister, this is Natasha. Be nice to her she is an ally." he said keeping Asmund in front of me as if to calm my strong gaze. Thor then motioned his head at everyone. "These are Bruce Banner who can turn into the Hulk, Natasha or Black Widow, then there is Steven Rogers or Captain America and last but not least-"

"Tony Stark, you may know me as Iron Man." he said taking my hand and kissing the front of my palm causing Thor to immediately glare. I had no idea who any of these people were. I rolled my eyes and looked at Thor.

"We need to act now. If Loki is here I want to speak to him before things get worse." I said glancing at Steven for a moment to see him staring quite hard at me and I just tilted my head at him and he avoided my gaze quickly but Thor shook my head.

"Sister it is no use. Loki does not wish to change." he said lightly and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"He will change for his son." I said firmly and began to walk around him toward the door. "Show me where he is." Thor followed with Asmund tucked into his arm. Now it was just the two of us as we walked the metal halls of this large ship.

"I am sure if you have been watching, you know that Loki has the Chitauri scepter. He has used it to manipulate many good people and control their minds into hurting us, one being Natasha's friend Clint Barton." he said and I shook my head.

"I don't care for the allies of your allies. My only mission is restoring our family." I said. Thor stopped and turned and looked at me with a firm stare.

"Then you had best rethink your mission… Alithya, there are more lives at stake than the unity of our household. Loki has made his choice and you must come to realize that. You are my last chance and getting him back to the side of good, if you cannot convince him," he started then looking at Asmund's curious face as he gazed around the room, eyes turning red then gold, "and his child cannot convince him, then we must think of another plan."

My face broke at his words and I just looked away not sure if I can accept his words.

"But Thor… he is Loki, _our_ Loki." I said looking back at him, and Thor nodded using his free hand to wipe away the tear that had fallen without my knowledge.

"You know as much as I do that people change." he said gently, and I just looked down before looking at my son and taking hold of him slowly in my arms and he immediately clung to me. He was my priority now. I pushed him into this world and I would see to it his world his beautiful. I looked back up at Thor and nodded.

"Okay." I said and we moved further down the hall and was immediately met with a dark-skinned man who seemed to be missing an eye. Behind him was a pale woman with dark hair wearing a black suit much like the man.

"Thor… who is this and this?" he asked sharply looking at me then Asmund.

"Fury this is Alithya and her son Asmund, Queen of Jotunheim and princess of Asgard. She is Loki's wife. She came to help try and get Loki to cooperate… if she does not work, she will do what she can to help us." Thor explained and now this Fury character looked at me almost shocked.

"Wife… son? And I am just now hearing about this?" he asked. Thor nodded.

"Apologies. She surprised us all with her arrival. Sister, these are Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Fury is this ships leader." he announced holding his large arm up to the man. I bowed to him quickly.

"Greetings." I replied and Fury looked me over as if unsure, but looked back at Thor.

"She wants to see him." My brother told and Nick arched a brow before sighing.

"Okay fine." he said then he turned to me. "Follow me." We followed the man down the lengthy hall. Asmund was starting to stir but I soothed him until Fury stopped at two metal doors and turned to me. He and the others stepped aside and the doors slid open and I was met with the large glass cage that was not meant for him…

I stepped inside slowly and the doors closed behind me and I was now staring at Loki who didn't seem shocked to see me, but more upset.

"You brought our son here?" he snapped and I just slowly walked down the metal bridge toward him. I looked up and around at the large room that I was in.

"Humans have evolved quite a lot over the years… to make such fine machinery like this aircraft." I replied gently as I now stood in front of the glass, Loki's eyes looking at me with judgement.

"Don't change the subject. How could you bring Asmund here, you yourself shouldn't be here." he chastised and I smiled yet it was a wicked smile.

"I guess I wanted Asmund to see his father one last time." I said and now Loki's eyes snapped up to me and they darkened.

"What! You are NOT taking my son from me." he said and I just shook my head.

"I don't want to, Loki, but the path you are choosing to go down, I cannot follow you." I said my voice filled with pain as I looked back up at his eyes. "Why can you not understand that you are forcing me to do this?" Loki shook his head letting out an annoyed groan.

"When will you learn that everything I have done, I have done for you. Where would you be if not for me! If not for the things I have given you!" he snarled. My eyes widened and I could not believe he would say such a thing.

"I would be living a lie! I would be in the arms of another man who loves me and who would keep me safe! And he would be looking up at a loving father's face!" I shouted holding Asmund right up to the glass so Loki can look at him. Asmund began to squeal loudly due to the sudden yelling, tears quickly falling down his round cheeks. I pulled him back to me and began to shush and soothe him, while Loki placed his hands on the glass making the attempt to shush him as well. I sniffled some and looked up at him.

"You think you have done me a service by keeping me your servant all those years, by marrying me and giving me only half a title minus the one birth right I already owned? You think giving me my son is a service?" I whispered looking up at him and Loki shook his head slowly.

"Alithya I did not mean such words." Loki said and I raised my hand silencing him.

"Yet you said them with the intent of having control over me." I said and I just began to back away now for a moment shaking my head. "I will not endanger my son's life for my love for him is stronger than my love for my psychotic husband." As I spoke, Loki's nose twitched and he shook his head.

"Don't do this," he said and I continued to back away and turn away from him. "ALITHYA!" he banged on the glass now as I turned from him finally, making sure Asmund was close to my heart letting its calm beating soothe him.

"YOU'RE ALL I'VE EVER WANTED!" the doors began to open, and I just walked through them in silence keeping the pose of a ruler, one who will not submit to my enemy. "YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!" The doors slid shut.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Once I was on the other side of the door, I moved down the hall and turned the corner, holding Asmund to me as he cried. Once I was around the corner, I just stopped and pressed my back to wall and just cried softly letting my body slide down to the ground and I just wept. How could he do this, how could Loki fall into darkness so easily? How is it that my love for him could not bring him back? I looked down at Asmund's crying face and I gently rocked him back and forth.

"I can take care of you." I promised him softly as I rocked him. I nodded more to myself then to him. "I can take care of you." Now someone's form came into my vision and I looked up to see Steven Rogers looking down at me. He looked at me with caring eyes.

"Ma'am." he said holding out his hand to me, and I sniffled some and took his hand and he gently helped me up. I rocked Asmund more gentler and couldn't stop crying. I sighed some.

"He is hungry." I replied and Steven nodded.

"Yes of course. Let me get you to a room. You won't be bothered." he said and I nodded and began to follow him down the metallic hall. "I'm sorry things did not work out with your husband." I looked up at him.

"How does one fall so swiftly to the point of… no return?" I asked stating Natasha's words. Steven looked at me with a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes people willingly jump and don't wish to be saved." he replied and I just looked away exhaling in mild pain. Now he led me to a room that looked similar to his. There was a bed before us and a bathroom. "If you need anything please let me know."

I nodded looking up at him.

"We will need to be allies if we are going to stop the enemy." I said and he nodded.

"Glad we agree." He replied before awkwardly bowing. "I'll be right down the hall your highness." I nodded in response and he walked around me back into his room. I entered the small room and looked around for a moment. There was a large window across from the bed and I could see the clouds passing. I sat down on the bed and lowered my gown and pressed Asmund to my breast and he began to suckle gently. I looked up at the clouds finding mild comfort from them. Once Asmund was done, I burped him and changed him. I had no other cloth to put him in so I let him remain naked on the bed beneath my robe.

"You are a great mother." Thor replied from the doorway and I smiled at Asmund's sleeping form. I then stood up and turned to face Thor.

"I thought I was a great wife." I replied and Thor shook his head moving over to me.

"You were a superb wife, one everyone wished they could have in Asgard." he replied and I shook my head.

"Then why is Loki doing this? Why is he willing to give up his family for power?" I asked hiccupping some and placing my hand over my chest. "My heart hurts so much." Thor then embraced me immediately.

"Listen to me, sister. You did nothing wrong to deserve such betrayal. None of us did." he said in my ear and I just held him close and nodded. He pulled back after a minute and smiled.

"Rest." he said and I nodded and closed the door behind him. I moved over to the bathroom and walked close to the mirror. I let my Jotun form take over and ice began to grow on the walls and over the ceiling. I touched the mirror with my pointer finger and watched as ice devoured the glass and now there was darkness before a Jotun female appeared.

"Your majesty." she said in a deep tone. I stared at the woman.

"I have come to earth to take care of business. If I need you I will call." I said to her and she nodded her head.

"We await your instructions." she replied and I nodded and left the bathroom, my ram shaped horns now descending back into my skull and I inhaled softly and just moved over to Asmund and lied beside him. His small chest moved up and down ever so slowly and I just stared at him for a moment. He looked just like his father. I rested my head on my pillow and just stared at him. I almost managed to fall asleep, but loud voices kept me awake. What was going on? I sat up and moved walked over to the door and opened it. I could hear men arguing and I wondered what was going on. Something also caught my eye from the window and I looked over at it to see a quick flash of black past my vision. I squinted in curiosity and wondered what it was. I looked back at Asmund to see he was still asleep and in the middle of the bed.

I decided for only a short moment I would leave the room to see what was going on. I followed the shouting until I was just a few feet from my room. I glanced back at it still just making sure no one was near it before walking into this other silver room filled with all kinds of machinery.

"You people are so petty. And tiny." Thor was saying. I looked around to see the room filled with the allies my brother introduced and Nick Fury.

"Agent Romanov could you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where? You rented my room?" Bruce asked annoyed. I walked further inside.

"Why do you quarrel?" I asked but my voice went unheard.

"The cell was just-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't I have tried." he said and now everyone was looking at him, even me who was quite taken back by his words. Whatever power he possessed he was haunted by it. Bruce nodded. "I got low and didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good." I walked over to Thor taking hold of his arm.

"What is going on?" I asked him. Thor looked at me.

"Go back to your room." he instructed. Suddenly there was a bunch of beeping and I looked around wondering what that noise was. I shook Thor's arm catching his attention.

"Thor I saw something outside the ship. I don't know what though." I said.

"Oh my god." Bruce said and we all looked at him. Suddenly there were loud explosions coming from all around us. Fire immediately burst through from a direction I didn't know and now everyone was thrown to the ground and separated. Before I knew it, I was falling into the lower deck of the ship. I landed hard and groaned sharply as I panted heavily. I sat up and shrieked as I felt a harsh hot pain in my thigh. I looked down to see a large jagged piece of glass stuck out of my leg. I took hold of it and immediately pulled it out causing me to groan out. I then looked around wondering where I was at. I was in pure panic mode for we were under attack and my son was alone. I got up immediately and saw some stairs at the end of the hall. I rushed over to it only to hear loud painful yell. I looked over to my left to see Bruce Banner. He was changing something was happening to him and I didn't know what.

His skin was expanding and ripping through his clothes and he was turning green.

"Mr. Banner!" I called out and he looked in my direction, his face taking some monstrous form.

"RUUUUN!" he roared and his body grew large. My eyes widened as I just watched him turn into this giant monster. He now roared at no one until he whipped his head at me. This must have been the hulk Thor spoke of. I gasped and saw the pure anger in his eyes and rushed toward me. My eyes widened and I turned and attempted to run toward the stairs, but a large ton of weight struck me in the back and I flew through the air hitting the wall beside the stair case. I slid to the ground feeling numb and I turned over to see the beast coming at me preparing to strike me again, when suddenly a loud screeching stopped him and he roared loudly and covered his ears. My mind was boggled but I was not so out of it that I couldn't recognize it.

"Asmund." I said weakly. The screaming continued and the monster roared more in pain and even agitation. I then saw the monster jump to the top of the stairs in a fit of rage and now I was alert as ever. The screaming was hurting his ears and he was going to stop it. I got up onto my feet quickly. "NO!"

With my Jotun strength, I jumped up to the top of the stairs and saw the monster running down the hall smashing and crashing through the walls hell bent on finding the noise. I was right on his heels. I will kill this monster before I let it hurt my son. I raised my hand and a spear of ice formed in my hand and I threw it at the monster's heel. It connected and he fell to the ground with a roar, but I knew it would not subdue him. I jumped on his back and jumped over him immediately running down the halls trying to get my room.

My mind was in an immediate daze as I could hardly think. I followed Asmund's yells until I was finally back at my room. I opened the door only to be met by fire and I screamed as I saw my son on the bed the fire spreading up the sheets. My I lowered my body temperature allowing my Jotun form to take hold once more and I jumped through the fire and over to the bed. My robe was still intact, so I wrapped him in it and tried to lift him only for the wall to be torn down and I looked over to see Bruce ripped through the wall in more anger and annoyance. He roared loudly and rushed over to us. He raised his fists up with the intent of slamming it down on us, but I shot my hands up and caught his fists. My feet broke the ground before me and I held his harms in my blue ones.

"Mr. Banner, you are my brother's ally, but do not think I will not kill you!" I screamed, my horns wrapping around my ears and my body hardening more to withstand the pressure of his fists coming down on me. It was no use; his body was stronger than mine and I could hear Asmund screaming behind us. Mr. Banner roared at me and I panted hard feeling my powers slip away from me. But that did not mean I would yield. But help came in the form of a giantess who came out of the ice portal of the mirror. She screeched and rushed Bruce slamming her fists into Bruce knocking him from me. I fell back against the bed my energy completely drained. I grabbed Asmund and held him to me, his body fading blue. I watched as the giantess punched and clawed at Bruce. After some of the punches, Bruce was disoriented and she raised her hand back and her fist formed a large mace and she collided it against Bruce's face and he went flying through the wall. She immediately came back over to me, her large form over mine. I raised Asmund to her.

"Take her to Heimdall! Get him to my father!" I screamed and she nodded taking hold of Asmund. There was another loud roar and heavy footsteps coming back. "GO!" The giantess moved back into the bathroom, my son crying even louder. She disappeared into the mirror and I was left still too week to face the monster. Bruce raised his large fists once more, only to be grabbed by Thor and swung right back out of the room. Oh thank Odin. Steven rushed into the room and moved over to me.

"Are you hurt!" he asked.

"I've had better days." I responded and he nodded and lifted me from the bed.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." he replied before running out of the room with me.


End file.
